Only Way Out
by Saya Hina Mae
Summary: Oz/Gil. Prompt from the kink meme; after a horrifying second trip to Sabrie, a party is held celebrating their safe return. But, what happens when Oz decides to get drunk?
1. Part 1

Hello people who actually read this part! :) It's from the kink meme (such a wonderful place, the kink meme) and found this _forever_ ago, and just finished it. I finished it yesterday, actually, but didn't feel like putting it up. Plus, this is the second version of it; I hated the first version I wrote, as it was way too much like the other one that was being filled out. And I just felt like rewritting it. :) Enjoy!

_**Prompt**:_ Oz manages to get drunk, and is very snuggley-cuddley-affectionate when he is.  
>How does Raven deal with it?<p>

_Note_: I don't know how 'snuggley-cuddley-affectionate' I made Oz, as I probably failed, but oh well!

_**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters, no will I make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Only Way Out<strong>_

Apparently, a party was never a good party without wine, according to Oscar who had found something to celebrate. Gil wasn't quite sure why they were celebrating, but he had a couple of ideas. Recently, Oz, Alice and Gil had gone back to Sabrie to see if they could find any more information there, and, yet again, were attacked.

This trip was completely unlike the last time; Gil and Alice hadn't split up, somehow, but Oz had just vanished. They had looked away from him for just a second, and when they looked back where he had been he was gone.

But, that wasn't the part that had Gil really worried. It was how Oz had acted when they had finally found him again. He hadn't gone insane again; rather, he was emotionless. There was not even horror or sadness on his face- it was blank, almost as if he wasn't there. It had taken a minute- during which Alice had kicked him- before he was there again. But he never really said what happened, the only thing that he said was that he talked to Glen. About what, though, he wouldn't say. Whatever it was, though, was bad enough for the blond to use his mask again, and not rely on Gil.

So that leads us back to now, during the party. It had begun about an hour ago, and already the girls- which was Sharon and Alice- plus Oscar were passed out. Gil didn't drink even have a sip of the wine, afraid of getting drunk, like how he had the last time. He was still made fun of for that last time, and he didn't want a repeat.

Oz, on the other hand, was not hesitating to drink, though Gil couldn't tell if the blond was drunk. He noticed as the blond walked over to him, holding his cup and a bottle of wine- to fill his glass when it was empty, of course. When he got over there, he sat down, putting the bottle next to him and continuing to hold his glass.

"Hello Gil." Oz sang, smiling over at his servant. Gil nodded, watching as Oz drank some of his drink. He didn't notice at first, but with the way Oz was drinking, it was as if he was trying to get drunk; the glass was tilted upward, making the wine come out faster without making Oz have to tilt his head back and make it obvious he was trying to drown in it.

"You seem to be drinking a lot." Gil observed, making Oz laugh. It was then that he noticed that Oz had drank all the contents in his glass already, and now was refilling it. "Any reasons why?" He asked, making the blond laugh again.

"I just feel like it." Oz said, slightly slurring his words. He drank some of his glass, but had to put his glass down or risk dropping it.

"I think that you've had enough." Gil said, Oz laughing again.

"Nah; you're just being a worry wart." He said, drinking more of his wine. By now it was already half empty, though Gil was wondering how quickly it would go.

"How many glasses of wine have you had?" He asked, really curious. He was afraid of the answer, mostly because he knew that the amount would be high.

"I don't know." Oz answered, making Gil sigh.

"Have you been the only one drinking out of that bottle of wine?" The Nightray asked, making Oz stop and look at the bottle before nodding.

"Yeah." Oz said, watching as the older of them grabbed the bottle to look at it. It was a wine with a powerful alcohol, so many people would easily get drunk from a glass of it. It appeared that about half of it was gone, meaning that Oz had a lot of wine in his system. He was definitely drunk, especially seeing as how he had the body of a fifteen-year-old.

Gil was taken out of his thoughts when he felt something on his arm, making him glance down to see that Oz had latched onto him.

"Oz? What are you doing?" The darker haired man asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Oz just looked up, smiling innocently. He was holding Gil's right arm in both his arms, pushing it to his chest.

"What does it look like?" Oz said, smiling. Gil noticed that he had a slight slur, which was amazing with how drunk he must be. He drank much more than his body should be able to handle, so why wasn't it showing too much?

"It looks like you're clinging." Gil said, Oz giggling in response before nodding. Oz started poking his arm, making Gil raise an eyebrow. The blond just shrugged to the unspoken question, continuing to poke him. Gil realized that this was how Oz acted when he was drunk, which almost made him laugh. He just kept in laughter, though a smile did make it onto his lips.

"What's so funny, Gil-ru?" Oz asked, the darker haired man just shaking his head.

"I was just thinking." He said, just waiting for his master to ask it, the inevitable question.

"Thinking about what?" His voice was still slurring, but it wasn't a crazy amount. He quickly drank the rest of the wine in his glass before Gil could stop him.

"Nothing too important." Gil said, knowing that he would be made fun of if he admitted that he was thinking about his master, despite how drunk said master was. Luckily, the blond didn't press, glancing at the wine bottle- which was on the other side of Gil- with a look that said he wanted it. But Gil wasn't going to let him have anymore, and, since he knew that he had faster reflexes than Oz, he leaned back against the wall, seeing as how they were sitting on the floor.

To his surprise, Oz followed him back, making the distance between them be close to zip, their chests pressing against each other. Gil went rigid from shock, having not expected that.

"Does Gil not like it when I'm close to him?" Oz asked, giggling and looking up. Their faces were close together- _too_ close, in Gil's opinion, while he forced himself to stop every fantasy from going through his head. Their breaths weren't mingling, much to Gil's relief, but he had troubles seeing anything expect Oz.

"N-no; i-i-it's n-not that." Gil stuttered out, feeling his face heat up. Oz smirked at that, his eyes fazed over- from the alcohol, of course-, but he didn't say anything, just leaned his head against Gil's shoulder. The Nightray's blush increased at that, as he felt Oz's breath on his neck- as the blond's head was facing that way- and the feel of him on his shoulder. "O-O-Oz?" He stuttered out, surprised with how close Oz was.

"Hmm… yes?" Oz asked, not looking up or opening his eyes.

"W-why are you s-so close?" Gil asked, his stuttering not nearly as bad as before.

"I want to be." He murmured, sounding like he was going to fall asleep any second. The older man's eyes softened as he looked down at the teen, love evident in his eyes. He really did love his master, but didn't want to admit it, especially seeing as how Oz loved Alice, or so he thought. That thought sobered him, ridding him of any happiness- or hope- that he had.

"Come on, Oz, it's time for bed for you." Gil said, helping Oz up. Oz muttered some complaints, but just clung to Gil- whose blush came back after just leaving- as he helped Oz over. "Break, I'm taking him up to his room; can you take care of everyone else?" He asked the hatter, who just laughed.

"Don't do anything bad to a drunk." He sang, making Gil's blush increase at what was implied. But, while he made fun of the dark haired man, he was also saying 'yes, he'd bring everyone else to their room'. Gil rushed out of the room, making Oz stumble as he tried to keep up.

"Slow down, Gil." Oz slurred, trying his hardest to keep up. When the older man realized that he was going way too fast, he slowed down, helping Oz out.

"Sorry; I didn't notice." He said, listening as Oz grumbled some things, though he had no idea what. He felt Oz cling to his side, making walking awkward and hard. But, somehow, they managed to make it to Oz's room. Gil closed the door, walking next to the bed and waiting for Oz to stop clinging and plop onto the bed. "Oz? We're at your room." He said, hearing Oz make a noise of acknowledgement.

For Oz, everything was blurry, and quite colorful- almost like a dream, with how surreal everything was- so he barely was noticing what was being said. But he had heard what Break had said to Gil, so his mind was on that. _Why_ would he say that? Break said some crazy things, but there was always a reason behind it, something that was true that he '_had_' to make fun of. He was still confused as to why it would be said.

"Oz, did you hear me?" Gil asked, surprising him and almost making him jump. He nodded, his exhaustion- which had faded with his surprise- coming back.

"Yeah." He said, though he realized that he more grumbled it than said it.

"You should've known that you were going to get drunk." He heard Gil mutter to him, his tone almost annoyed. Oz would have felt guilty about making Gil angry, that is, if he wasn't drunk.

"I wanted to." He admitted, almost cursing himself for saying that. _Gil didn't need to know that, as it would make him worried,_ Oz thought, but it was too late to take it back.

"Why did you want to get drunk?" He heard Gil ask, but bit his lip to not say anything. "Is it because of what happened at Sabrie?" His servant pressed, and Oz found himself nodding, much to his annoyance. Well, he would be annoyed the next morning when he remembered what happened.

"Oz, what happened at Sabrie?" Gil pressed, knowing that this would be the only time he would get the answers, though he had to ignore the guilt he was feeling for taking advantage of Oz's drunkenness, and the fact that it loosened his lips.

"I don't want to talk about it." Oz slurred out, his exhaustion worsening his slurring. But, somehow, his exhaustion didn't mask a sudden impulse he had, one that made him stand up as tall as he could and peck Gil on the lips.

"O-Oz?" Gil stuttered out, his face a million shades of red. But he didn't try and ask why he did that, as he knew that he wouldn't get a good answer at the moment. So he just waited until his blush went down, and let Oz cling to him.

When he felt Oz's legs give out from exhaustion, he smiled slightly, picking him up and carrying him in his arms- bridal style, as that was easiest- to the side of the bed, putting him on it so that his head was on the pillow.

"Okay; good night, Oz." The Nightray murmured, going to straighten when he felt a hand clinging to his shirt.

"Stay, please." He heard the teen weakly say, green eyes not even opening.

"Oz?" The servant asked, surprised.

"I want you to be here." He heard, making him smile sadly.

"Aw, but will you want me here in the morning?" Gil asked, his eyes widening in surprise when Oz nodded.

"I'll always want you here." He muttered, hope coming back for Gil. Maybe there was a chance for him. Maybe, just maybe, his love was returned.

"Okay." He said, though he planned to go back to his room when Oz fell asleep. After all, if Break found out that he slept in Oz's bed with the blond, he would be teased and act as if Gil did something naughty to Oz. And there was no doubt that Break would've found out, as he seems to find everything out the day they happened, or the day after at latest. So he just sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands through Oz's hair to soothe him.

A couple minutes later, he was sure that Oz was fast asleep, so he got up and started to do his servant duties. He swiftly removed Oz's boots, putting them by the bed, then socks, and- after a moment of hesitation- his vest, though that was all he dared to do. He managed to get the sheets out from under Oz's body, and then proceeded to put Oz under them.

"I love you, Oz." He murmured, pressing his lips against Oz's forehead, smiling slightly when he noticed that Oz had smiled in his sleep. "Sleep well." He added, walking to the door and watching Oz for a minute before he left.

Maybe Gil would never know if his love was returned, but he didn't mind. He was happy as long as _his_ sun was there.

* * *

><p>Yes, that last line was making fun of Oz when he said Alice was her sun, in case you were thinking that, and if you weren't, well, now you know. And there is a second part to it, but I won't put it up untill just one person reviews, so as soon as I see just one review for this I'll put this up. So, please, review! Not necessary, of course.<p> 


	2. Part 2

Hello people! Here is the second part! I felt like adding this, to complete some things that happened in the first part. :D

_**Reviews**_:

_shinigamiryuk919_: There you go! I put it up! (Would've sooner, but I just checked my email for the first ime in a loooooooooooooong time...) And I, obviously, love this couple as well. Also, thank you so much for saying that my writing is really good! Thank you for reviewing! You get a cookie for being the person who reviewed first! :)

_Thank__ Yous_:

And thank you to everyone who has favorited this. I like seeing that my stories are being read.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters nor will I make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Only Way Out<strong>_

_The Day After; Musings_

The next morning, Oz woke up with a killer headache. Was _this_ a hangover? If so, he was not going to get drunk again anytime soon, or, to help his sanity, ever again. But when he glanced around he realized why he woke up.

"Time to get up, Oz." Gil said, opening the shades on the windows to let in the morning sun. Oz cringed away from it, covering his head with his blanket.

"Too bright!" He said from under his sheets. It was because of that he didn't hear the sigh that Gil gave, and seconds after that happened the blankets were wrenched from off of Oz, basking him in sunlight.

"You decided to get drunk, so you have to deal with the consequences." Gil replied, literally dragging the teen out of bed.

"I know, but you took advantage of that!" Oz said, groaning.

"I did not!" The Nightray said, frowning.

"Yes you did! You tried to get information out of me once you realized that I was a little loose lipped." Oz almost tacked something about Gil wanting to kiss him more at the end, but was terrified to mention that.

"Well than, sorry for that, but there is no other time that you will ever let me help you so…" He said, making the Vessalius feel guilty, then mad at that fact.

"Fine then; I guess you're forgiven." Oz said, frowning at that.

"And what about that kiss?" Gil asked, raising an eyebrow. Oz just laughed nervously, trying to find something to do so that his back was to his servant.

"Umm… I felt like it?" He tried, feeling his face warm up. He knew that everyone thought that he loved Alice, and he did, in a way. He had even told her; he loved her like she was a beloved _sister_. She had frowned at first, but then said that he was still her manservant so she was going to have to accept that.

In truth, he loved Gil, and had for years. He didn't know when he had first realized, and it didn't really matter.

"Really now? But why would you feel like it?" Gil pushed, wanting to know every detail. It had been nagging him all night, and even now it was still.

"Umm…" Oz said, fumbling with anything to distract him from what was happening. "Because…?" He said, than realized that he was still in his clothes from the night before, albeit he had no socks or shoes on and his vest had been taken off. He had a feeling that Gil had done that, along with tucking him in because he knew that he had been lying _on_ the sheets when he fell asleep. He managed to find something to fiddle with, his back facing Gil.

"Because why, Oz? What do you not want to say?" Gil asked, raising an eye brow.

"You're acting a little braver than usual." Oz observed, still not looking at the Nightray. It was true, Gil was acting braver than usual, but it was just because he had discovered some hope that his love was returned, because when a person was drunk their defenses were dropped, and they did what they _wanted_ to do when they weren't drunk, as drunk actions are sober desires.

"Well, I just want to know why you kissed me last night." Gil responded, the blush on Oz's face- which had calmed down over the last couple of seconds- came back full force, increasing even more when he realized that he was blushing.

"It seems like you _really_ want to know why." Oz said, hoping to distract Gil with the little details without flat out changing the subject.

"Yeah, and don't think that your attempts at distracting me are working, I still want to know why you did it." Gil pressed, Oz giving up and saying something that he hoped would shut Gil up.

"I wanted to!" He said, wincing a little as his head protested his loud voice. He faintly felt his face start to heat up, after finally going down.

"Why did you want to?" Gil asked, hope obvious in his voice.

"I like you! More than a friend." He blurted out, freezing when he realized what he said as he felt his face heat up more than he thought possible. Was this how Gil felt when he teased him? He faintly heard Gil walking over, but was thinking too much to notice, but what he did notice- and what got him out of his thoughts- was the arms wrapping around him. "Gil?" He asked weakly, worry in his voice. He had been afraid of being rejected, but with his servant doing that…

"I'm glad, as I like you like that too." Gil said, a smile in his voice. Oz managed to turn around to look up at Gil's face, shock on his face.

"You do? Then why did you never say anything?" Oz asked, surprise in his voice.

"Because I thought that you loved that stupid rabbit." Gil admitted, surprise coming onto his face when the blond laughed.

"No; she's like a sister to me." Oz said, leaning his head against Gil's chest for a moment before repeating his actions from last night. Slowly, he stood on his toes, pressing his lips against Gil's lips, but this time, they stayed for a couple of seconds before Oz moved back. He giggled a little, then pressed his head to Gil's chest again when his head protested his little laugh.

"Remind me to never drink again." Oz muttered, groaning slightly when Gil laughed and his head hurt.

"Of course." Gil said, pressing his lips against Oz's head.

For once, he could say that he liked alcohol, seeing as how he wouldn't have found out about his master's feelings if he never got drunk. That was a 'fantastic' way to say it.

* * *

><p>Okay! Thank you for reading this! Reviews are loved! If you do review, or favorite this, thank you. :) Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
